1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a sheet size setting method for controlling, for example, a plurality of types of image forming apparatuses with different functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional technique, a method is known in which a printer driver obtains the sizes of user-defined sheets that are currently loaded in cassettes from a printer, and displays these user-defined sheets as usable sheets (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-88638).
When the method described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-88638 is used, the sizes of sheets that are currently loaded in cassettes can be obtained and displayed in a selectable manner, but only the sizes of the sheets loaded in the cassettes are usable. It is desirable that a size with which a user wishes to perform printing be freely selectable from among all printable user-defined sheets, whether or not sheets of that size are loaded in cassettes. To this end, some of the printer drivers that can particularly control a plurality of types of printers enable a user to select a model name of a printer and identify usable sheet sizes based on the selected model. Unfortunately, this method is problematic in that, even if a printer driver is compatible with an unknown printer to be provided in the future, it is difficult to identify usable sheet sizes, and an optimal option for user-defined sheets cannot be provided to the user.